This invention relates to a space lighting, that is to say lighting for illuminating spaces such as rooms of dwelling houses or offices or theaters or even for outdoor spaces such as patios.
It is conventional to provide lighting fittings which have shades, reflectors diffusers and the like, and many designs of fittings are available which give indirect lighting as by directing light from a lamp in the fitting on to a wall or ceiling, while many other designs provide direct lighting by allowing light from the lamp to fall directly, either with or without an intervening diffuser or lensed refractor, into the space to be illuminated.
In particular with tubular lamps such as fluorescent tubes, fittings comprise a reflector behind the tube with an optional diffuser prismatic controller, or lensed refractor in front of the tube, although often tubular lamps are used to give indirect lighting by being concealed within pelmets or under soffits or within alcoves where, however, they may provide direct illumination on to objects displayed within the alcove, but some indirect illumination into the room space beyond the alcove by reflection from the walls and ceiling of the alcove.
Although certain shaded lamps can be adjusted, for example, desk and table lamps, to direct light at a working area, mostly lamps are designed to be permanently positioned to provide direct illumination or indirect illumination in order to achieve a permanent, desired lighting effect in a room, office or other space.
The fittings for tubular lamps, such as fluorescent tubes, have been on the whole typical of such permanently deployed lighting fittings.
The present invention provides improved lighting fittings that give more flexibility of lighting effect whereby a single lamp can be permanently or adjustably deployed in a variety of configurations.